leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathflame
Deathflame was a huge proto-drake and loyal mount of Algoz Drakebane. Background Looting and birth Algoz Drakebane had come across a band of night elven adventurers at Twilight Highlands, upon ambushing and slaughtering them and checking on their belongings, Drakebane noticed a massive egg in the bag of one of the dead adventurers, the orc took it in his possession and later, when it hatched, it revealed a red proto-whelp. The creature's draconic appearance and red hue awakened the memories of the Second War in Algoz's mind and its more beastial appearance that differs it from regular dragonkin convinced the orc to take the young dragon as his pet and soon-to-be mount under his brutal care. Escalation Two years later, when Drakebane joined the loyalist forces once the Horde civil war started, the growing whelp stood by its master's side in his hunt for warlocks at the darkest corners of Orgrimmar alongside the other Hellscream supporters. During a specific occasion, Drakebane, having his whole party killed but only one of the warlocks remaining and near death, promised to let the warlock live and escape if he used his dark magic to artificially age Deathflame to adulthood, which the sorcerer did so, also enchanting the drake, which made the previously young whelpling turn into a hulking mature proto-drake. Under orders of his master, Deathflame killed the warlock who aged him by biting off half of the sorcerer's body, swallowing it after few chewing. Thus, the empowered Deathflame was finally able to be mounted by the ruthless old Dragonmaw warrior. Attack on Tor'kren See: Attack on Tor'kren Deathflame accompanied his master in joining Daw'gar Stripribs' army that attacked the Grey Legion at Tor'kren Farm. Deathflame rapidly proved to be more dangerous than the legions of Kor'kron berserkers sent at the rebels, using its wings to produce brutal gusts of winds and also blasting them constantly by spitting fireballs, even getting rid of Darius, by gravely damaging the Forsaken shooter and hurling him away with a single tail swipe. Deathflame soon had to engage in aerial combat against Leugim, Sahla, Suhako, Mol'Tsok and Grand Commander Lance Topsail once they hopped their mounts. The beast nearly brought them all down with a spinning tail attack that and his constant use of fire attacks, but even then was struck thrice by Suhako and her cloud serpent while Sahla's fiery warhorse distracted it by striking its snout with its hooves. In order to counter the Grey Legion's offensive, Algoz twisted the saddles of the proto-drake and forced him to descend to strike the Legion at the ground, blasting Zarox away while scorching with a deep fire breath that caused a heated gust of wind against the blood elven death knight. However, a strike of shadowflame from Mol'Tsok's black drake mount, Conflaglare, fatally scorched the draconic leaviathan's back and pulverized his rider. Without the guidance of his master and the agonizing pain of the dark flames, the proto-drake leapt and flew high in the air, convulsing and roaring in pain as it prepared to strike everything in its path with an extremely empowered fire breath. Seizing the opportunity, Leugim and his disk flew towards the beast and hurled all twenty six barrels of the Grey Blight into the beast's open mouth, once the barrels connected and exploded against the walls of the drake's throat, the poisons and diseases rapidly spread through its organism and, summed up with the constant pain on its burning back, rapidly brought the beast to the ground, crushing the remaining berserkers under its heavy figure, the smoke of the ensuing venomous explosion pouring from out the dragon's pores and proceeding to also envenom and kill the berserkers who avoided the falling dragonkin. Category:Male characters Category:Horde characters Category:Dragonkin